


[Fanart] Together

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: Just two local nobles and their tiny boyfriends.OR: my two Discworld OTPs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two local nobles and their tiny boyfriends.
> 
> OR: my two Discworld OTPs.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/184136710450/just-two-local-nobles-and-their-tiny-boyfriends)


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/184161139175/here-have-some-more-discworld-ships)


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/184177794770/and-some-more-sacharissa-just-said-that-she-likes)


End file.
